


Proyecto Tangana

by ElbethVicious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Lemon, NSFW Art, Nature, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElbethVicious/pseuds/ElbethVicious
Summary: Todos tenemos una espina clavada. Una relación que nunca pudimos tener y que nos atormentará toda la vida. Ellos decidieron olvidarse, pero para ello, antes, debían encontrarse.





	1. Antes de morirnos

_"Yo no quiero hacer lo correcto, pa' esa mierda ya no tengo tiempo."_

  
Con la mirada fija en el camino de tierra, conduzco sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que si lo hago es probable que acabe huyendo. Mis dedos tamborilean el volante al ritmo de esas voces que me envuelven y me devuelven a noches pasadas, noches donde el sonido de tu respiración me trasladaba hasta tu cama. Miro de reojo el móvil y sonrío al ver tu último mensaje, ese que crees que aún no he leído, ese en el que, a tu manera, me deseas buen viaje y sé que, aunque nunca vayas a admitirlo en voz alta, cuentas uno a uno los centímetros que todavía nos separan.  
El calor se condensa dentro del coche y empiezo a dudar si es solo cosa del verano o la consecuencia irremediable de que esté pensando en ti. Me muerdo el labio inconscientemente y pienso si el pintalabios aguantará todos los besos que nos debemos, si permanecerá en su sitio después de todo lo que tengo ganas de hacerte, de que me hagas.  
A 2 km de ti, el recuerdo de mis manos colándose entre mis bragas al ritmo de tus palabras me atormenta y, aunque intente concentrarme, el recuerdo de todos los orgasmos firmados a tu nombre con mis dedos hace que mis piernas tiemblen y mi pie pise el acelerador con fuerza. A través de las gafas de sol, veo el sol esconderse y, entre sus rayos, puedo ver tu coche a lo lejos, parado en mitad de la nada, y a ti apoyado en la puerta, fumando impaciente mientras tus ojos se pierden en el infinito atardecer. Y siento envidia del humo que sale de tus pulmones, que te recorre y acaricia, hasta abandonar tus labios que abandona en suave beso.  
Paro mi coche al lado del tuyo y, antes de bajarme, respiro profundamente, reviso mi maquillaje y vuelvo a colocarme las gafas de sol. Sé que sigues ahí, sin moverte, como si no hubieses visto mi coche pararse frente al tuyo, como si no supieses que el sonido de las pisadas me pertenece. Camino hasta ti y, en silencio, te quito el cigarro de entre los dedos, rozando nuestras manos ligeramente. Observas, a través de las gafas de sol, como el humo sale despacio de mis labios entreabiertos, como les humedezco despacio, sin apartar de ti mis ojos. Me colocas un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y aprovechas para acariciar mi mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Entonces me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que me tocas. Que me tocas de verdad y no son mis manos las que sustituyen tus caricias, que es tu piel y no tu voz la que hace que un escalofrío baje por mi nuca y recorra toda mi espina dorsal.  
En silencio abres el coche y, tras exhalar la última calada, me siento a tu lado. La luz del atardecer se cuela entre nosotros mientras el aire, que entra por las ventanillas bajadas, hace bailar mi pelo. La radio suena y, aunque sé que conozco esa canción, no soy capaz de reconocerla. Me muerdo el labio nerviosa, ¿quién lo iba a decir, eh? Yo nerviosa. Yo nerviosa por estar junto a ti. Tú, que me has oído gemir al otro lado del teléfono, que has visto mi gesto después de tocar el cielo, tú a quien conozco desde hace más años de los que puedo recordar, consigues ponerme nerviosa sin mediar una palabra. Te miro de reojo solo para comprobar si me miras, pero acabo fijándome en como tus brazos se tensan al sujetar el volante y me pregunto si se tensarán de igual manera cuando sea a mí a quien abracen.  
Por tu sonrisa, diría que te has dado cuenta del camino que han tomado mis pensamientos. Por tu sonrisa y por la forma que tienes de quitar la mano del volante para apoyarla en mi muslo, justo donde acaba la falda.  
\- Ten cuidado – susurro – no quiero que pierdas la concentración.  
Tu risa me sorprende. Creo que nunca antes te había oído reírte y si hubiese sabido que iba a sonar así, te hubiera contado mil chistes. Apartas la vista de la carretera apenas un segundo para recorrerme de arriba abajo.  
— Eso tenías que haberlo pensado antes de venir, ¿no crees? - Por un instante, alzo las cejas entre divertida y sorprendida. Desde luego, esa no era la respuesta que me esperaba, pero no por eso me disgusta. —Espero que hayas traído el bañador.  
Espero unos segundos en silencio, lo suficiente para asegurarme de que miras de nuevo a la carretera, de que has bajado la guardia, antes de responder.  
— Solo la parte de abajo.  
No dices nada, pero no lo necesito. Todo tu cuerpo te delata ahora mismo. Tus brazos están tensos, la velocidad del coche ha aumentado sutilmente y tu respiración se ha hecho más profunda. Giras y te metes por un camino más pequeño, rodeado de árboles que cada vez dejan entrar menos la luz, creando pequeños espacios de sombra y luz dorada. A lo lejos, sobre la música, puedo oír el agua caer de manera constante y, cuando por fin paras el coche y salgo al exterior, un pequeño lago con una cascada se muestra ante nosotros. Coges mi mano y tiras de mí hacia ti, pegando mi cuerpo al tuyo, tan cerca que puedo notar tu respiración entrando por mis pulmones. Mi corazón se acelera al ver como tus labios se acercan a mi cara y rozan los míos de camino al lóbulo de mi oreja.  
— Así que, la parte de abajo, ¿no?  
Te separas de mi con una sonrisa traviesa, mirando mis labios entreabiertos que todavía no entienden que no les hayas besado, pero yo no voy a ser menos. Retrocediendo un par de pasos, me separo de ti y te miro. Te miro fijamente a los ojos, desafiándote a abandonarles cuando, despacio, empiezo a deslizar la falda hacia el suelo dejando ver la parte inferior de un bikini turquesa. A continuación, desabrocho mi camisa lentamente para dejarla caer al suelo sin dejar de mirarte, sin dejar de sonreír. Tu expresión cada vez es más seria. Sé que te está costando la misma vida no venir hacia mí y tomarme ahora mismo, así que decido ponértelo fácil. Te guiño un ojo antes de echar a correr y saltar al agua.  
Te observo desde el agua que me tapa los pezones y, dioses, puedo ver tu desconcierto desde aquí. Creo que si me hubiese convertido en sirena te hubiese sorprendido menos. Tardas unos segundos, pero, cuando reaccionas, no tardas en quedarte en bañador y seguirme al agua. Y, pese a que toda tu ropa descansa en la roca junto a la mía, entremezcladas como deberían estarlo nuestras piernas, tus ojos permanecen tapados por esas malditas gafas de sol a las que empiezo a tener verdadera manía. Niegas con la cabeza mientras me acerco a ti nadando.  
— Eres peor que una niña — dices mientras me salpicas con los dedos. Me rio y te saco la lengua.  
— Pero te encanta —replico.  
Antes de contestar, me dedicas una pequeña sonrisa llena de picardía.  
— Me encanta.  
Tú siempre hablas así, misterioso, firme, como si te clavasen cuchillas en los dedos cada vez que dedicas un halago. Y, aunque me gustaría poder negarlo, tengo que admitir que esa pose que ambos sabemos fingida, me encanta y me desespera a partes iguales. Te saco la lengua mientras me acerco a ti bajo la luz que se cuela entre los árboles. Una luz tan suave como lo son tus manos cuando, por fin, acarician mis caderas. En silencio, intentando no respirar demasiado fuerte por miedo a que toda esta magia se desvanezca, alzo las manos y las llevo hasta tus mejillas para después, utilizando tan solo la punta de los dedos, descubrir tus ojos.  
Entrecierras los ojos un segundo, como si necesitases acostumbrarte a la luz, y me devuelves la mirada. Y, sin saberlo, porque sé que si lo hubieses sabido me habrías permitido antes perderme en ella, me atrapas. Me engancho tanto a ella que, para cuando quiero darme cuenta, tu mano acaricia mi nuca y tus labios acarician superficialmente los míos, como si, después de todo, todavía sintieses que tienes que pedirme permiso. Pego mi cuerpo más al tuyo de forma que mis labios también lo hagan y me besas. Me pruebas despacio, profundamente, explorando cada rincón de mi boca y, poco a poco, a medida que nuestros cuerpos se acercan y acarician, el beso se va volviendo más salvaje, pasional. Todas las noches perdidas, se condensan en un beso que promete ser el final de algo, el principio de todo.  
No tardas en bajar tus manos hasta mi culo, agarrándolo con fuerza. Mis manos, ansiosas, bajan por tu pecho acariciándolo con las uñas, dejando pequeñas marcas en dirección hacia tu ombligo y, una vez que llegan a su destino, siguen bajando. Te acaricio en apenas un roce, pero lo suficiente como para que tu respiración se altere. Mis pechos rozan tu piel, erizados por el agua y por la excitación, necesitados de tus caricias que no tardas en proporcionar. Y, tras unos segundos así, perdidos en la inmensidad de nuestro pequeño cosmos, abandonas mis labios para guiarme hacia la orilla, subiendo a una gran roca blanca que parece haber sido puesta ahí apropósito, solo para nosotros.  
No tardamos en volver a besarnos, a explorarnos. Me recorres provocándome mil y un escalofríos. Yo no me quedo atrás, memorizo cada uno de los surcos de tu cuerpo, hasta volver a descender a tu bañador que, mojado, se interpone entre mi objetivo y yo. Juego con la goma del mismo mientras araño tus caderas para, posteriormente, bajarlo despacio a la vez que mis uñas. Gruñes en mis labios justo antes de cambiarlos por la piel de mi cuello. Con cada uno de tus besos, mi piel se eriza como si le hubiesen aplicado pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Me deshago de tu ropa sin importarme donde caiga y, antes de que me dé tiempo si quiera a rozarte, agarras mis nalgas con fuerza para pegarme a ti, haciéndome notar tu excitación justo donde comienza la mía.  
Me estas volviendo loca, joder, y lo peor de todo es que lo sabes. Lo sabes perfectamente y eso te excita casi tanto como mi visión prácticamente desnuda. Pero si te piensas que voy a dejarte ganar, estás muy equivocado. Me deshago de tu abrazo con suavidad y con firmeza para dar un paso atrás y poder mirarte desafiante. Paso la punta de la lengua por mis labios muy despacio mientras mis manos acarician de nuevo tus caderas. Tus ojos, excitados, me piden en silencio lo que yo ya estaba dispuesta a darte, así que, frente a ti, me pongo de rodillas. Acaricio el interior de tus muslos hacia arriba con la palma de las manos mientras mis ojos se aferran a los tuyos mientras me muerdo el labio con fuerza. Cuando mis dedos rozan tu miembro, lo acarician despacio, desde la base hasta la punta, recreándose en el pequeño jadeo que se te escapa con el movimiento de mis dedos. Me muevo despacio, lo suficiente para desesperarte y, justo antes de que pierdas el control, acerco mis labios y mi lengua sustituye mis caricias. Te oigo soltar un exabrupto justo en el momento en el que mis labios envuelven tu glande y comienzan a deslizarse sobre ti hasta tenerla completamente en mi boca.  
Tu mano envuelve mi pelo, tirando de él y haciéndote con el dominio de la situación. Mientras mis manos acompañan los movimientos de mis labios, noto como tu excitación no es la única que va en aumento. Tras unos minutos, empiezo a tener miedo de que pierdas el control, de que se acabe la diversión, pero entonces apartas tu mirada de la mía y, cerrando los ojos, te apartas de mí. Coges mis manos y me obligas a levantarme. Tus labios atrapan los míos besándome con fiereza, podría decirse que hasta con rabia, y yo me dejo llevar porque hace ya tiempo que perdí el control. Bajas tus manos por mi cuerpo aprovechando para pegarme más a ti, hasta que llegas a mi bikini que no tardas en hacer desaparecer. Jadeo ahogadamente en tus labios al notar como tus dedos se abren paso entre los pliegues de mi piel hasta acariciar mi clítoris. Muerdes mi labio entre los besos y puedo notar como sonríes a cada caricia, a cada gemido. Mis piernas no tardan en empezar a temblar a medida que tus caricias se vuelven más y más intensas, así que me agarras del trasero con la mano libre y prácticamente me obligas a ponerme de puntillas. En pocos minutos, mi humedad envuelve tus dedos y aprovechas para colarlos en mi interior, presionando en el punto justo para que, junto a tus caricias, me arranques un grito que solo nosotros oímos. Aunque sea la primera vez que me tocas, es como si me conocieses perfectamente, como si, con cada gemido, entendieses lo que mi cuerpo te quiere decir. Es por esto que no me sorprendo cuando aumentas la velocidad de tus caricias al oírme confesar lo cerca que estoy del orgasmo.  
Exploto de placer y tienes que sujetarme con fuerza para que no me caiga. Me apoyas contra tu pecho dejándome descansar unos segundos, aunque ambos sabemos que no serán demasiados, que esto no ha acabado. Tras besar ligeramente la comisura de tu sonrisa, te empujo traviesa hasta obligarte a sentarte en el suelo. Tiras de mí de tal manera que acabo sentada en tu regazo, pegando mí frente a la tuya. Te robo un beso tras otro hasta que, cansado de que mi boca te provoque y te rehúya, agarras mi nuca y me obligas a besarte. Mis piernas se cruzan tras tu cintura, atrapándote. Acaricio tus hombros bajando hasta tus brazos en los que me apoyo para alzarme sobre mi misma y hacerte entrar en mí lentamente. Por primera vez, nuestros gemidos se convierten en uno.  
Al principio, me dejas llevar el ritmo, lento y profundo, haciéndote entrar hasta el fondo de mí, pero llegado el momento propicio, agarras mi cintura con tus manos y procedes a tomar, de nuevo, el control. Te dejo guiarme mientras me concentro en cada una de las oleadas de placer que me provocas y, cuando ya pensaba que no podía ir a más, acercas tus labios a mi oído para pedirme, en apenas un susurro, que me acaricie. Yo te obedezco porque, si algo he aprendido en las últimas horas, es que sabes perfectamente lo que haces. Y con mis manos entre nosotros, empiezo a creer que voy a morir de placer. El boque se llena de mis gritos que, mezclados con tus gemidos, forman un acorde perfecto.  
Intento resistirme todo lo que puedo, pero el camino que hemos tomado no tiene retorno. Al llegar al orgasmo, siento como todo mi cuerpo se contrae en torno a ti, como mi respiración se corta y me creo que voy a morir ahí mismo rota de placer. En ese mismo momento, como si te arrastrase, me aprietas contra mí y te vienes conmigo. Y, entonces, se hace el silencio. Un silencio solo interrumpido por el latino sincronizado de nuestros corazones que, en cualquier momento, se van a salir de nuestro pecho. Te miro y sonríes y no puedo evitar besar suavemente esa sonrisa que, creo sinceramente, deberías enseñar más a menudo.  
Sales de mí y me giras sin levantarme de tu regazo, abrazándome por la espalda y dejando pequeños besos en mis hombros. Miro el rio y me pregunto hasta qué punto sabías como iba a acabar esta pequeña excursión, pero, ¿a quién pretendo engañar? Los dos sabíamos que, en el momento en el que nos quedásemos a solas y lo suficientemente juntos, nuestros instintos más primarios iban a desatarse.  
Estamos así hasta que el sol acaba de ocultarse y la luna pasa a reflejarse en el agua. En ese momento, nos levantamos y, tras vestirnos, volvemos al coche. Una vez dentro te miro, consciente de que esto solo acaba de empezar, de que aún nos quedan dos días por delante, y se me escapa una sonrisa. Vuelves a ponerte las gafas de sol y me devuelves la sonrisa.  
— La casa no queda lejos — Me informas justo antes de arrancar el coche y perdernos de nuevo entre los árboles.  
— 


	2. Cuando me miras así

— La casa no queda lejos. — Te informo mientras arranco el motor.   
Conduzco con una mano mientras con la otra me pongo las gafas de sol para poder mirarte de reojo sin que te des cuenta. Te recoges el pelo en un moño y mueves el dial hasta dar con la emisora correcta y la música sale por los altavoces. Te veo mover los labios cantando en silencio y subo el volumen.

  
_La cama es un puto ring, yo me mato contigo._   
_La cama es un ring, me peleo por ti._

  
El ritmo nos rodea y tus labios atrapan mi atención. Estoy a punto de pedirte que dejes de hacerlo cuando, como si adivinases mis pensamientos, me miras de reojo y te lames el labio superior antes de seguir cantando. Tus ojos atrapan los míos, aunque tu no lo sepas y es que es imposible mantener la concentración cuando me miras así. Sin embargo, al no adivinar mis pensamientos, tu mirada vuelve a perderse entre los arboles que nos rodean y yo hago un esfuerzo por concentrarme en el camino que se abre ante nosotros.   
La casa no tarda en aparecerse ante nosotros. Freno el coche a su puerta levantando algo de polvo y sonrío socarrón. al ver como tuerces los labios. Esos labios que me la ponen dura cada vez que se mueven.   
Te abro la puerta y te ofrezco la mano para ayudarte a salir. Me miras extrañada y con razón. Me dan ganas de señalarte que no te acostumbres, pero si pensases que soy un caballero no estarías aquí. Abro la puerta de la casa y observo como la luz del atardecer se cuela por los ventanales.

Pasas a mi lado sin darte importancia y a cada uno de tus pasos pierdo un poco más la cabeza. Desde la puerta observo en silencio como liberas tu pelo que cae desordenado sobre tu espalda, creando bucles de colores que, aún húmedos, mojan tu espalda. Sueltas tu mochila en el suelo y te dejas caer en el sofá mirando hacia los ventanales. Con una sonrisa, te enciendes uno de mis cigarros y puedo notar como mis pantalones se encogen en cuanto tus labios, que han perdido ya todo rastro de maquillaje, dejan salir el humo despacio. Te giras hacía mi para mirarme y encierras una risa en tu mirada.   
— Te has dejado el coche abierto.   
Señalas con el cigarro tras de mí y tus labios se tuercen bromistas. Joder, como no voy a dejarme el coche abierto si sigues mirándome así. Pongo los ojos en blanco antes de negar con la cabeza y, sin apartar de ti mi mirada ni moverme un ápice, meto la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones y lo cierro. Me guiñas un ojo y subes los pies descalzos a tu lado.  
— ¿Piensas quedarte mirándome todo el día o vas a ponerme una copa en algún momento?  
Lo reconozco, tu descaro me hace sonreír así que, por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, decido hacerte caso y me levanto. Voy hasta la cocina sin dejar de observarte de soslayo.   
Mientras cojo dos copas y una botella de ron – mi favorito — puedo ver como te concentras en el humo que sale de tus labios, intentando hacer que salga formando pequeños círculos sin demasiado éxito. Vuelvo a ti y el sonido de las copas golpeando la madera te sorprende y me miras.

Mi gesto se vuelve burlón al ver como sales de tu ensimismamiento y te incorporas ligeramente intentando aparentar algo de seriedad que, seamos sinceros, no te pega en absoluto. Me siento en frente tuyo y relleno las copas. Deslizo la tuya hasta ti y observo en silencio como te la llevas a los labios y das un sorbo. Sonríes. Por un momento me preocupa que me eches en cara no sentarme a tu lado, pero en su lugar te estiras más aún, reclamando tu espacio. Eso hace que me relaje y pueda acomodarme en el sillón.   
A mis espaldas las nubes empiezan a cerrarse y decido encender la chimenea ahora antes de beber demasiado y provocar un accidente. Tu mientras sigues bebiendo y, cuando por fin vuelvo a sentarme, veo el fuego brillar en tus ojos y no tengo claro que es más intenso; si las llamas o su reflejo. Los primeros minutos pasan en silencio mientras bebemos, pero no se trata de un silencio incomodo si no, más bien, expectante. Como dos guepardos que se analizan buscando sus puntos fuertes y débiles, descubriendo lo que ya sabíamos de antes de vernos. Decir que tus pechos y tus labios no son lo primero que observo sería mentirte, pero no tardo en fijarme en tu forma de moverte, en la forma que en que tus dedos se aferran a la copa, sin darse importancia y sin dejar de tenerla. Me imagino esos mismos dedos en torno a mi polla, sujetándola con firmeza antes de llevártela a la boca, tal y como haces con la copa. Y, como ella, me veo derramándome en tus labios que parecen siempre dispuestos.

Luego paso mis ojos hasta tus pies, tus piernas, que se dejan intuir bajo tu falda y recuerdo como me rodeaban hace apenas unas horas, pegando nuestras pieles hasta hacernos desfallecer.   
Cuando regreso a tu cara, te veo escudriñándome. Tus ojos se entrecierran y tus labios se fruncen. Pareces concentrada y pagaría mil peniques por saber que hay ahora mismo en tu cabeza. Pero, en seguida relajas el gesto al captar mi mirada.

Acabas tu copa y, sin vergüenza, te sirves otra y aprovechas para rellenar la mía. Siento el impulso de preguntarte si quieres emborracharme, pero tu sonrisa pícara responde por ti. Trasteas en tu bolso y no tardas en sacar un altavoz portátil que conectas a tu teléfono. Las notas nos envuelven y las palabras comienzan a surgir.   
Preguntas sobre este lugar, sobre a quien pertenece. Me preguntas acerca del lago y de quien me lo enseño de una forma tan natural que no resultas invasiva. La conversación fluye entre nosotros y no tardas en sacarme una sonrisa genuina. Mis pensamientos no tardan en bailar al son de la música y del efecto del alcohol y, cuando el sol prácticamente está extinto, me quito las gafas de sol. Las coges entre tus dedos con cuidado y las observas curiosa. Te las pones un segundo y te ves tan extraña que no consigo ahogar la carcajada que brota de mi garganta y atraviesa la habitación.   
Finges un mohín infantil y me preguntas si me rio de ti, sabiendo que es verdad y mentira al mismo tiempo, y por eso mismo no tardas en echarte a reír. Te levantas y te estiras como un gato al amanecer y vienes hacia mí con una sonrisa en los labios. Te sientas en mi regazo y me acaricias la nuca con la punta de los dedos, haciéndome pequeñas cosquillas. Te quedas mirándome seria, en silencio y la música, aunque sigue sonando, me parece demasiado lejana.   
Me pregunto en que estás pensando, pero es imposible averiguarlo mientras lleves las gafas puestas.   
De pronto tus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa y me miras por encima de las gafas.  
— Ahora lo entiendo — susurras mientras te las quitas y las dejas, con excesivo cuidado, en la mesa.   
No entiendo tus palabras y mis ojos, ahora desnudos, me delatan.

— Porque nunca te las quitas.  
Durante un segundo pienso que vas a decir algo más, que vas a explicarme lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero en vez de eso simplemente te acercas más a mi y me besas. Un beso suave en el que me cuesta reconocerte pese a que podría decirse que acabo de conocerte. Y, aunque me extraña, le correspondo a tu ritmo, dejando que seas tu quien lleve el ritmo por ahora.   
Tus manos acarician mi cuello y bajan por mi pecho y, a medida que se deslizan sobre mi ropa, el beso se va volviendo más intenso. Muerdes mis labios y no tardo en notar como vuelve a sobrarme la ropa. Sin dejar de besarme, te sientas a horcajadas sobre mí. Mis manos en tu espalda te atraen más hacía mí, queriendo que sientas mi excitación. Sonríes contra mis labios y comienzas a moverte, a balancearte, a acariciar mi polla sin necesidad de quitarnos la ropa.   
Pero no eres la única que sabe jugar y pienso demostrártelo.   
Cojo tu melena con una mano y tiro de ella sin hacerte daño, pero con la fuerza suficiente como para obligarte a echar la cabeza hacía atrás y dejar tu cuello totalmente expuesto. Lo recorro con la lengua y soplo suavemente encima mientras te oigo jadear. No necesito más que el brillo de tus ojos para saber que, si quisiese, ya estarías lista para mí. Pero quiero seguir jugando contigo. Joder, quiero jugar contigo hasta que olvides tu propio nombre.   
Te obligo a alzarte sobre tus rodillas para colar mi mano libre entre nosotros. Sobre tus bragas,mis dedos se deslizan hasta que tu humedad empapa la tela. Puedo notar por tus movimientos como te desesperas por más y es entonces cuando paro. Y cuando noto que tu respiración vuelve a su ser, retomo con más ganas mis caricias. Solo que esta vez voy más lejos y echo tus braguitas a un lado para poder introducir mis dedos dentro de ti.

Sin dar cuartel a tu clítoris, busco tu placer una y otra vez hasta que noto como te derrites. Como el orgasmo te atraviesa y tu cuerpo se contrae. Boqueas intentando atrapar el aire que te falta, suplicando en silencio por un respiro que no pienso darte. Me levanto contigo en brazos, agarrándote del culo y obligándote a abrazarme con las piernas y, entre besos de pura pasión, te llevo hasta la cama y nos dejo caer sobre ella.

Acaricio tus muslos hacia tus caderas, arrastrando tu vestido por el camino. Tus pechos quedan desnudos solo para mí. Expuestos solo para mí. Porque ahora mismo eres mía, joder. Eres solamente mía. Tus ojos brillan por mí. Tus mejillas se sonrojan y tu respiración se entre corta por mi y solo por mí. Y tus manos a quien buscan, a quien acarician, es a mí, joder.   
Me quitas la camiseta y, tras pasear tus dedos por cada uno de mis músculos, desabrochas mis pantalones y empiezas a torturarme. Que me la acaricies es lo último que necesito para perder el control así que, sin terminar si quiera de desnudarme, aparto de mi tus manos y alzo tu cadera para poder penetrarte. Despacio, pero, alentado por tu gemido que se arrastra por el aire, te la meto entera. Gruño en tu oreja que mordisqueo antes de pasar de nuevo a tus labios. Juego con tu lengua en un beso casi tan húmedo como tu coño.   
Te mueves bajo mi cuerpo volviéndolo todo más rápido e intenso y no tardo en notar como estas a punto de correrte. Deseoso, bajo mis labios hasta tus pechos y los beso y pellizco deleitando mis oídos con tus gritos y gemidos que solo hacen que excitarme aún más. Cuando el orgasmo te recorre, tengo que controlarme para no seguirte, pero, tras morder tu pezón me separo y te observo. Así tumbada, derrengada, con el pelo despeinado y los ojos semicerrados, me dan más ganas aún de comerte. Y, sin embargo, no es eso lo que tengo en mente que hagas. 

Acabo de desnudarme y, antes de que diga nada, adivinas mis pensamientos y te incorporas. Te pones de rodillas en la cama para llegar hasta mis labios y tus manos vuelven a acariciarme. Joder, me gustaría preguntarte si siempre eres así, si siempre consigues con un simple roce, volver loco a quien tocas. Pero imaginarte tocando a otros me cabrea, aunque no debería, así que vuelvo a concentrarme en esos labios que me vuelven loco. Esos labios que no tardan en recorrer mi piel hasta acariciar con la lengua la punta de mi verga. Tomo aire profundamente y te observo jugar con ella. Acariciarla una y otra vez con la lengua mientras acaricias mis testículos hasta que, sin previo aviso, te la metes entera en la boca. Repites la operación una y otra vez sin   
dejar de mirarme a los ojos, como si buscases provocarme aún más de lo que ya estas haciendo.   
Gruño de puro placer y acaricio tu pelo instándote a seguir. Y obedeces. Obedeces como la buena perra que se que, en ocasiones, te gusta ser. Pero los dos sabemos que, en realidad, quien tiene el poder ahora mismo eres tú. Que, si se te antojase hacerme saltar, solo tendrías que pedírmelo. Que ahora mismo haría cualquier cosa con tal de que siguieses chupándomela.   
Sin querer - ni poder - seguir reprimiéndome, me dejo venir en tu boca con un gemido gutural. Noto como tu lengua recorre mi miembro una última vez antes de tragarte mi semen y separarte de mí. Aún de rodillas, te beso profundamente y te ríes como una chiquilla traviesa. Niego intentando parecer serio, pero, la verdad sea dicha, tu actitud es contagiosa y me lo pones difícil.   
Te dejas caer en la cama y te metes entre las sabanas. Cuando te digo que voy a beber agua, asientes y me pides que te traiga un vaso a ti también. Por un momento pienso en decirte que muevas el culo y vengas tu a por ella, pero supongo que después de la mamada que me has hecho, traerte un vaso de agua es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, ¿no?  
Ya en la cocina, decido tomarme un ibuprofeno y coger otro para ti. El tiempo corre en nuestra contra y no me apetece que tengas resaca mañana. Sin embargo, cuando vuelvo a la cama, te encuentro dormida. Aprovecho que no puedes verme y, aún de pie, con miedo a meterme a tu lado y despertarte, te miro. Tu pecho desnudo, tapado por una fina sabana, sube y baja despacio al compás de tu respiración. Tu pelo, enmarañado, enmarca tus mejillas que, aun sonrojadas, te hacen parecer la protagonista de algún cuento. Dejo el agua y la pastilla en la mesa que esta al lado de la cama y, sin hacer ruido, me meto a tu lado procurando no tocarte.   
Si no me conociese lo suficiente, diría que todo esto se nos acabará yendo de las manos. Pero me conozco y sé que esto no irá a más. Por eso me permito arroparte. Por eso me tomo mi tiempo en colocarte un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja. Por eso me permito besar tu frente antes de cerrar los ojos. Porque sé que tú jamás te enamorarías de alguien como yo. Porque sé que yo jamás me enamoraré.


	3. No te debí besar (No me debiste besar)

El sol entra por el tragaluz que se sitúa justo encima de la cama, pero no quiero despertar. No quiero abrir los ojos ni salir de esa cama que todavía conserva tu aroma, aunque ahora mismo no sepa donde estas. Así que me envuelvo entre las sabanas y recuerdo la noche anterior. Recuerdo la lluvia, que me pillo leyendo en el lago. Como si hubiesen abierto en dos el cielo, el agua cayó de pronto sobre mí, empapando mi ropa y calando hasta lo más profundo de mi piel. Eche a correr hacia la casa justo en el momento que tu salías y, tan apresurada iba, que choque contigo en la entrada, mojando tu ropa con mi cuerpo. Del golpe casi me caigo, pero estuviste más rápido que mi torpeza y me agarraste de los hombros. Nuestras narices prácticamente se tocaban y mi respiración, irregular, se entrecolaba por tus labios. Acariciaste un mechón mojado que se pegaba a mi mejilla y luego señalaste mi ropa.

— No te puedo dejar sola. — Tu voz sonó ronca y mientras lo decías, tus ojos, que todavía no me acostumbro a ver desnudos, negaban.

Me quede en silencio, atrapada por tu magnetismo. Si me había alejado para leer era precisamente por eso. Porque me es imposible estar cerca tuyo y controlar las ganas de besarte. Porque tu eres una luz cegadora, un fuego sempiterno que arrasa y abrasa todo lo que toca, y yo soy una simple sirena embrujada que debería volver al mar del que, quizás, nunca debió salir. Pero volvía estar en tus brazos y tus labios se curvaban a la estrella al observar como mi ropa mojada se pegaba a mi cuerpo.

Buscaste en mi una señal y no hicieron falta tus dotes deductivas para saber que quería lo mismo que tú. Que lo necesitaba. Te apoyaste en la pared dejándome entre tu y el muro y tu cuerpo absorbió el agua de mi ropa. Me mirabas desde arriba con esa media sonrisa que deja ver todas tus intenciones. El agua todavía escurría desde mi pelo cuando empezaste a recorrer mi silueta. Tuve que ponerme de puntillas para poder besarte, pero cuando nuestros labios se rozaron, la pasión, que habíamos logrado contener hasta ese momento, estalló. Nuestras bocas se devoraron mutuamente, sin dejarnos tiempo o espacio para respirar, como si el mundo se hubiese convertido en humo y solo encontrásemos oxígeno en los pulmones del otro.

Subiste tu mano por mi muslo con firmeza, marcándose tus dedos en el musculo hasta alzar mi pierna a tu cadera. Podía notar tu miembro a través de la tela que nos cubría y eso era lo último que necesitaba para saber que, una vez más, había perdido el control. Mi camiseta, empapada, dejaba ver mis pezones enhiestos que se marcaban contra los músculos que el agua empezaba a dejar intuir pese a tu ropa. No tarde en buscar la puerta a tientas para abrirla y obligarnos a entrar.

Gruñiste en mis labios de pura satisfacción al notar como el ansia se adueñaba de mi ser y mis manos temblorosas desabrochaban tus pantalones. Quisiste pararme, pero no te dejé. Te necesitaba y te necesitaba ya, así que decidiste dejar que mi pasión tomase las riendas y, con mucha más destreza que yo, desabrochaste y deslizaste mis pantalones hasta el suelo. Tus manos no tardaron en colarse entre mis bragas, deslizándose una y otra vez y torturándome con cada movimiento.

No pensaba quedarme atrás. Tras liberarte de la opresión que suponía tu ropa interior, mis dedos pasaron a recorrerte desde la punta hasta la base, pasando por tus testículos en los que me detuve a hacer pequeñas cosquillitas. Cada caricia te la ponía más y más dura y me hacía tener más ganas de saborearla. Pero no podía detenerme en ello en ese momento. No se si fueron mis besos ansiosos o que mis gemidos eran cada vez más altos y desesperados, pero antes de que llegase a correrme, apartaste a un lado mis bragas y me alzaste entre tus brazos obligándome a abrazarme a tu cintura.

Me lo hiciste desear. Tus besos recorrieron mis orejas provocándome un millar de escalofríos. Marcaste mi cuello de un mordisco y estoy segura de que el recuerdo de ese beso humedecerá mis bragas durante varias semanas. Fue en ese momento cuando, sin ninguna dificultad, te deslizaste en mi interior. La madera de la pared rozaba mi espalda con cada embestida y yo apenas me daba cuenta. La lluvia golpeaba los cristales con fuerza, sirviéndonos de banda sonora, pero el único sonido que me importaba eran los gruñidos que acompañaban cada una de tus embestidas.

No sabría decir cuando me corrí, solo sé que la vista se me nublo y por un segundo creí que iba a desmayarme. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a ti gimiendo en mi oído, apretando mi cuerpo contra la pared y a tus ojos devorándome como si no hubiese sido suficiente, como si nunca fuese a ser suficiente.

Te quedaste un minuto así, en silencio, sujetando mis piernas y sosteniéndome contra la pared, sin salir de mi. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que fuera seguía lloviendo, de que el mundo seguía girando, de que el tiempo, aunque no nos gustase, seguía pasando. Pero decidí que, si lo ignoraba, dejaría de ser verdad.

Y, sin embargo, la noche paso bajo las sabanas y ahora el ruido que haces al cocinar me ha despertado. Sin querer hacerlo, miro mi móvil y veo las notificaciones, sus notificaciones, y no puedo evitar recordar el pacto que hicimos. Por el tragaluz puedo ver que ya no llueve, aunque todavía reposan en el cristal pequeñas gotas de agua que filtran la luz. Al levantarme cojo tu camiseta y decido cubrirme con ella. Camino hacia a ti despacio, en silencio, aprovechándome de que estas lo suficientemente distraído como para poder observarte. Llevas, tan solo, unos pantalones vaqueros a medio abrochar de los que has colgado un trapo de cocina. Me quedo a tu espalda y me muerdo el labio antes de atreverme a besar tu hombro. Te sorprendes y te giras con una expresión a medio camino entre la sonrisa y el fastidio.

— Pensé que no cocinabas — Susurro con una sonrisa mientras observo el intento de tortitas con huevos revueltos. Por un instante estoy a punto de decirte que, si hubieses echado un poco de aceite en la sartén, no se te habría pegado, pero tu torpeza en cuestiones culinarias me provoca ternura infinita.

— No te acostumbres. — Tu voz suena ronca y grave, fastidiada y, antes de que pueda robarte un beso, vuelves a girarte para continuar con tu labor.

Sonrío inevitablemente y me siento en la encimera, justo a tu lado, para poder deleitarme con tus movimientos normalmente agiles y decididos y ahora algo lentos y confusos. Cojo una de las tostadas – una de las que no se han quemado – y le doy un par de mordiscos intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Contrariado enciendes la radio para intentar olvidarte de mí presencia, pero tan pronto como suena, mis labios empiezan a tararearla. Al principio me ignoras – se nos da bien ignorarnos – pero en el momento justo vuelves a mirarme y mi voz se vuelve suave y provocadora, sabiendo que, aunque nos joda, cada una de las palabras que pronuncio son sinceras.

_Te tengo preso en mis garras_

_Papi, no has vuelto atrás_

_No puedes salir de la trampa_

_Pidiendo más y más (Necesito más)_

Lentamente, apagas el fuego y te acercas a mí. Tus ojos se oscurecen como nunca lo han hecho antes y no consigo descubrir lo que quiere decirme tu gesto. Me asusto y casi me atraganto. Mi cuerpo se tensa y me apoyo en la encimera, casi queriendo huir de tu cuerpo que no tarda en pegarse al mío. Pegas tu frente a la mía y, en un susurro gutural, casi inaudible pero que hace vibrar cada fibra de mi ser, continuas:

_Aún recuerdo tú sabor_

_Encerrado como una prisión_

_En mi boca como una obsesión, bebé_

_Dios ayúdame a aceptar_

_Las cosas que no puedo cambiar_

_Dios ayúdame, dame valor._

No me atrevo a moverme y creo que tu tampoco. Los dos sabemos lo que acabas de hacer, aunque ninguno estemos dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta. Las notas siguen sonando a nuestro alrededor, nos rodean e incluso nos incitan, pero los dos sabemos que, si nos besamos ahora, no habrá vuelta a atrás. Y, pese a todo, lo haces. Pese a lo que pueda implicar en un futuro, me besas. Me besas despacio y profundamente, sin ansiedad, sin nada que demostrar. De hecho, cuando finalizas el beso, no buscan tus manos mi piel ni mis labios. Simplemente te alejas y sirves el desayuno en la mesa. Yo te observo en silencio, todavía turbada, hasta que veo los platos servidos en esa especie de mesa alta que separa la cocina del resto de la estancia.

Me siento frente a ti y observo la comida. No, definitivamente no se te da bien cocinar, pero a veces decido no ser una gilipollas así que esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y te doy las gracias. La única respuesta que obtengo es una especie de gruñido y una orden: “come”. Obedezco justo antes de que mi estomago me delate.

Los pájaros, que anoche huyeron de la lluvia, vuelven a visitar el patio y puedo verlos a través de las ventanas. Sigues mi mirada y entrecierras los ojos.

— Son carriceros — Me informas —. Son fáciles de ver en verano y son bastante sociables. Al menos los que hay por aquí. Cuando éramos pequeños salíamos por las mañanas a echarles de comer, si quieres puedes hacerlo tu luego. Si eres buena, dejarán que los acaricies.

Y aunque no es la primera vez que hablamos, ni la primera vez que me hablas sobre ti, me quedo en silencio, totalmente muda, y asiento. Tras unos segundos mirando los pájaros, vuelves la vista al desayuno y continúas comiendo, como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si no fuese la primera vez que me cuentas algo personal, algo tan tuyo que apenas nadie sabe.

Al acabar, recojo en silencio. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que hayas preparado el desayuno, supongo. Friego los platos mientras tarareo y quizás por eso no me doy cuenta de lo que haces. Al darme la vuelta, te veo en el patio, con la mano extendida y un par de pájaros sobre ella. Sonrío inconscientemente y te observo a través de los ventanales. Cuando te das cuenta, me llamas en silencio. Te obedezco una vez más y posas unas migas de pan en la mano. Los animales, confiados al verme contigo, no tardan en subirse a mi brazo también. Aunque tus ojos vuelvan a estar cubiertos, sé que estas mirándome y sé que te cuesta ocultar una sonrisa. Acaricio suavemente sus plumas a la par que tu acaricias mi cintura y besas mi hombro justo antes de volver a entrar en la casa. Cierro los ojos para grabar a fuego en mi memoria ese contacto, esa última caricia.

No sé a donde has ido, pero si se donde debo ir yo. Cuando el pan de mi mano se acaba, me despido de los animales y vuelvo a entrar. No me demoro en vestirme y recoger, pero reconozco que tampoco me doy toda la prisa que debería. Afortunadamente, en ningún momento me cruzo contigo y eso hace todo más fácil para mí, sí, pero también para ti. Los dos hicimos una promesa y no podemos permitirnos romperla.

Antes de salir en silencio y para siempre. Escribo mi despedida en un trozo de papel y cojo las llaves de tu coche para poder llegar hasta el mío, sabiendo, porque te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo y me conoces lo suficiente como para imaginar que esto podría pasar, que tienes una segunda copia. 

Monto en el coche y subo el volumen. Recorro el camino que hace dos horas nos trajo hasta aquí y me despido en silencio de ti y de los árboles. Dejo las llaves en la guantera y monto en mi coche. Me recojo el pelo y bloqueo tu número. Subo la música. Arranco. Y no miro atrás.


	4. Demasiado tarde.

Aprieto esa puta nota en mis manos. La destrozo con los dedos sin llegar a rasgarla e imagino que eres tú. No sé cuántas veces la he leído y el resultado siempre es el mismo; primero incredulidad, luego rabia, ira, fuego, y, al final, nada.

Golpeo la mesa con el puño cerrado y el dolor consigue que deje de pensar en ti. En tus palabras. En tu puto silencio.

Eres una cobarde. Tu una cobarde y yo un gilipollas, bonita pareja mal avenida.

Me rio en silencio y tiro ese puto papel por la ventana sin detenerme a mirar donde cae. No me importa. No me importas. Nunca me importaste.

Borro tu silencio con polvo blanco. Cojo la chaqueta y salgo de casa dando un portazo que no oigo. Enciendo un cigarrillo. El humo abrasa mis los pulmones hasta hacerme amagar una sonrisa.

Como cada puta noche desde que te fuiste, el ruido me atrae hacia él. Bebo. Rio. Fumo. Vuelvo a beber. Las luces me golpean estroboscópicas y me animan. Salto. Bebo. Rio. Fumo Vuelvo a beber. Siento. Todo se repite una y otra vez. Ya casi te he olvidado.

La música embota mi cabeza y una melena rubia deslumbra mis ojos. Por un momento pienso en ti, solo que ella es más alta, más guapa y tiene las tetas más grandes. O puede que no, no me importa.

Quiere hablarme y dejo que lo haga. Quiere bailar y dejo que se restriegue sin demasiada gracia contra mi polla. Se ríe. Me rio. Me dice su nombre y lo olvido según lo pronuncia. Solo es un número, una cara, una nueva capa bajo la que ocultar tu recuerdo. 26 días, 26 capas, debería ser más que suficiente para que esta vez la resaca no te traiga de vuelta.

No sé si por ella, por el alcohol o las drogas, pero acabo riéndome mientras acaricio su cintura. Me mira a los ojos, parpadea y se toca el pelo, y sé que ya está hecho, que esta noche es mía, aunque yo nunca sea de nadie.

Un beso. Dos. Tres.

Juega con mi lengua. No es tan inocente como le gustaría parecer. Me acaricia, bailan, luchan. En mi boca y en la suya. No es elegante, grácil ni mucho menos romántico. Sabe a vodka y a lujuria, y yo debo saber a ron, a tabaco y a tu puta ausencia.

Gruño en sus labios y tiro de sus caderas hacia mí. Se ríe en mi oído mientras le propongo irnos de allí, ir a mi casa. Remolonea. Sé que quiere una excusa, que la atraiga con la falsa promesa de una copa, una película o la edición especial de cualquier estupidez. Todo la valdría y no tardaría en darle lo que quiere, pero no quiero. No me da la puta gana. La sinceridad era tu puta manía, la sinceridad extrema y fría, la que no deja esperanza, como esa puta nota. Y de tanto comerte el coño algo se me ha debido pegar.

Confiesa en mi oído que no quiere ser un número, que no quiere ser otra más. Si es que me tengo que reír. La miro a los ojos y la beso para que se calle. Ella interpreta que me importa. Y a mi no podría importarme menos.

Le prometo lo único que puedo darle; un buen polvo, o un decente al menos. Se sonroja y coge mi mano. Me pregunta donde vivo y tiro de ella. “No tardaremos” le prometo y en eso no miento. En menos de cinco minutos estamos allí. Busco la llave correcta mientras ella manosea mi paquete.

Abro la puerta y tiene que soltarme. Entramos. Mira el piso y habla. Habla, habla y habla, pero no la escucho. Tiro de ella hasta mi cuarto, hasta mis brazos y la beso. La beso con ansia, entre mordiscos, haciendo que cierre esa boquita preciosa que tiene de una puta vez. Y en el silencio, aparece tu voz leyendo esa puta nota.

Farfullo acordándome de ti y de todos tus putos muertos. Me aparto lo justo para poder encender el sistema de sonido que acalla las voces, tus voces. Así mejor.

_Tengo diez minutos pa’llamarte_

_Coge ese teléfono mami_

_Dentro de poco va a ser demasiado tarde_

Sonrío irónico mientras vuelvo a esos labios que ya han perdido toda la inocencia. Intenta bailar, pero agarro sus muslos y la alzo contra mis caderas. No se queja y vuelve a reírse. Muerdo, beso y araño sus labios con mis dientes, tirando de ellos hacia mí, separándome para hacerla boquear en el aire y gimotear por mis labios. Es graciosa, pero no me apetece reírme.

Nos acerco a la mesa y la dejo en el suelo. Se alza y saca pecho, provocativa. Mis manos se cuelan bajo su falda, levantándola y clavo mis dedos en sus nalgas, arañándola, consiguiendo que se ponga de puntillas. Su culo esta duro y me pregunto si sus tetas también lo estarán. Le giro y acaricio su espalda que baja hasta tocar el pecho con la madera. Me mira de refilón y se relame.

Su culo en mis manos, su cara en la mesa, y tú puto recuerdo golpeándome una y otra vez. 

_Seis cifras en el sobre. pero tú no_

_Par de gramos en la habita, pero tú no_

_Hay, tres chicas esperando_

_Creo que es tarde para hablarlo_

La observo y entiendo que me has jodido. La miro e imagino tu cara, tu pelo de colores y esa sonrisa de bruja, de hada, de puto imposible. Su culo respingón asoma bajo una minifalda de tablas y no me hace falta tenerte aquí para saber que si fuese tu culo el que dejase entrever tus bragas bajo la falda, mis pantalones ya habrían estallado.

Obedece dócil, sin oponer resistencia y eso, en vez de complacerme, me saca de quicio. Sus ojos brillan de deseo y cuando muerdo su hombro gime de una manera demasiado artificial. No deja de mirarme con esos ojos claros que no me dicen nada. Y sé que bloquearé su número en cuanto salga de estas cuatro paredes, igual que has hecho tú con el mío.

Pero eso ahora no importa. Ahora solo importa ese culo travieso que se mueve contra mi entrepierna.

Cuelo la mano por debajo de su falda y echo a un lado sus bragas sin mirarlas. Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro cuando noto lo mojada que esta. Acaricio sus labios y dejo que me envuelvan. Vuelve a gemir, pero yo solo escucho tus gemidos, tu forma de rezar mi nombre cuando estabas a punto de correrte. Así que le exijo que se calle. Con mis palabras, con mis gestos. Que se calle ya, joder.

La acaricio. Mis dedos entran y salen de ella. Se mueve buscando más, pidiendo más. Parece que disfruta, no sé si me dice la verdad y no lo quiero averiguar. Se acaba corriendo y yo no siento nada. Todo su cuerpo se contrae contra mí y yo no siento nada. Grita mi nombre y yo no siento absolutamente nada. Silencio. Vacío.

Tu puta ausencia.

Me aparto y busco algo que me haga sentir. Se incorpora y me busca. Saco una bolsa blanca y sonríe. Se sube a la cama. Me quito la camiseta y suelto mis pantalones. Observa y se relame, y sé que no me mira a mí. No importa, al fin y al cabo, yo tampoco la miro a ella.

Subo a la cama y se quita la camiseta. Se deja caer en la cama y observo su cuerpo medio desnudo. Sonrío. Acaricio su vientre y me hago una raya junto a su ombligo. Arde. Siento. Te entierro. Me mira y parece un cachorro abandonado. Censura mi comportamiento y me regodeo en ello. Tú también lo harías. Que te jodan.

Lo tenías fácil. Tan puto fácil que da hasta asco. Pero no, tú no. Tú tenías que huir, que romper el contacto. No hay nada que hablar. Yo solo sé joder y tú solo tenias que decirme si querías que joda contigo. Pero ya es tarde. Así que hago lo que debo hacer; desabrocho su sujetador y lamo sus pezones mientras acaricia mi pelo. Gime cuando la muerdo y tira de mi para que la bese. Y mis manos vuelven a colarse entre sus piernas.

Desabrocho mis pantalones y los bajo lo justo para poder meterle la polla. Me acaricia. Gruño. Quiero follármela. Quiero follármela ahora. Retiro sus manos y alzo sus caderas. Apoyo los pies en mi hombro y la embisto con fuerza, con rabia. Grita y sus manos se aferran a mi espalda. Me araña, me marca, se convence de que ahora soy suyo. Me apoyo en la pared y miro hacía el frente mientras me muevo sobre ella. Rápido, salvaje, animal. Mantengo los ojos abiertos para mantenerte a raya.

Siento. Siento su coño abrazándome, sus caderas alzándose. Siento las gotas de sangre que decoran mi espalda y el sudor que perla mi frente. Bajo la cabeza y muerdo su cuello, sus pechos… Sus gemidos crecen, se vuelven gritos y, por un segundo, te acallan. Tu ausencia tan grande, tan pesada, es el polvo que respiro, que se cuela en mis pulmones quemándome por dentro.

La beso y siento tu boca. Me la follo y pienso en tu coño. Me corro y es en tu honor.

Me vacío y ella gime. Sé que es falso, que esta fingiendo, y no me importa una puta mierda. Me tumbo en la cama y ella busca sus bragas. Cojo el móvil ajeno a sus gestos. Se tumba y acaricia mi espalda mientras se ríe en voz baja. Besa las heridas que ahora son su orgullo y, con maldad, me saco una foto dejando que se entrevean sus labios, su pelo, sus manos.

Cierro el móvil y me giro para mirarla. La miro en silencio unos segundos y me doy cuenta de lo poco que es, de que no significa nada. Ninguna significa nada. Me levanto y me visto. Recojo sus bragas y se las tiendo. Me mira confusa y me cruzo de brazos. Alzo una ceja. No sé a que coño espera para largarse. Puedo ver la decepción en sus ojos mientras se viste, oír el golpe seco de la puerta cuando se va. Y entonces vuelves tú, vuelves como si nunca te hubieses ido, vuelves a llenar cada puto centímetro, a tapar su perfume con el tuyo. Y solo eso sirve para que se me vuelva a poner dura.

Subo esa maldita foto con la puta esperanza de que la veas y te duela. Que te duela como me duele a mí. Que llores y grites, que arañes tu rostro hasta desfigurarlo hasta que la sangre se mezcle con las lagrimas y borren tu puto recuerdo.

Miro el techo. El corazón late con fuerza, queriendo salir. Me levanto. Camino. Me vuelvo a sentar. Miro el móvil y borro tus fotos frenético. Dejo una, esa en la que sales dormida, con la boca abierta y el pelo desmadejado. Esa que no conoces, que no controlas, que borrarías su pudieses. Me levanto y camino. Me visto y salgo a correr. Mis latidos se vuelven más fuertes. Hostigan mi cabeza y por un segundo creo que voy a morirme si no corro más rápido, más fuerte, mejor. Creo que voy a morirme y ojalá fuese tan fácil. Grito y no me escucho.

Y entonces lo hago; vuelvo a la música. Bebo. Fumo. Rio. Salto. Vuelvo a beber. Me meto algo más fuerte. Cambio de bar. Grito. Me quemo. Dejo que me abrase. Beso. Bebo. Pasan segundos, minutos, horas, días. Sale el sol y yo sigo bebiendo.

Llego a casa y miro alrededor. Puedo verlo, puedo sentirlo; el odio que va y viene, el silencio que va y viene, tu voz, que permanece.

El teléfono suena. Lo apago. Abro los ojos y vuelve a ser de noche. No sé cuando me he dormido. Miro el móvil con desgana. 10 llamadas perdidas, 349 mensajes. Lo ignoro sabiendo que tu no vas a estar en esa puta pantalla. Me levanto y me ducho. El agua golpea mi cuerpo, se desliza caliente, quemándome, y me saca de ese entumecimiento al que me has condenado.

_Seremos infinitos_

Golpea tu voz en mi cabeza.

_Hasta siempre._

Me rompes de nuevo.

Esta ha sido la última vez. Impongo tu silencio como norma. Borro tu voz de mi memoria y dejo que las tuberías se lleven tus caricias, tus besos y todo aquello en lo que nunca debí pensar.

El espejo me devuelve mi imagen y sonrío. Me visto y sonrío. Subo al coche, arranco y, en silencio, sonrío.


End file.
